VGHS Through My Eyes
by ShawnShmitty
Summary: Basically what I think happened with Brian and Jenny that wasn't in episodes. This is my first fic ever so reviews are very much appreciated, but please don't absolutely shred me. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I was chilling in my room after a day of FPS, waiting tables, and getting yelled at by Calhoun, when i heard a knock on the door. I honestly was expecting Ki looking for Ted or Coach Matrix to yell at me for staying over at Jenny's or something else. I wasn't expecting Jenny to be the one knocking. She kind of just gave me this look that said "Let's do this".

"You sure?" I asked hesitantly. I had been chasing after her for awhile now and i just wanted to be sure that she was serious. She softly smiled and shook her head yes. I could feel my grin go past my ears. I pulled her inside my room and closed the door. We stood there in an awkward silence for a few seconds and then she leaned in and kissed me. SHE KISSED ME! My heart skyrocketed as i returned the kiss. It lasted a few passionate filled seconds before we had to pull away for air.

"So… us now?" I ask insanely lamely. MY GOD BRIAN YOU ARE A FREAKING IDIOT, my mind screamed at me. Jenny laughed.

"Yes us now, you dork," she replied with a smile.

Let's just say that my face turned about 3 million shades of red. Jenny walked over to the couch, moved a pair of my sweatpants onto the arm. She patted the seat next to her and I walked over to her in a trance. I sat down and leaned back. Jenny put her hand on my thigh making me jump slightly.

"Dude, chill," Jenny said smiling, "it's just me, there's nobody else here."

"I know, it's just you scared me and I'm nervous that somebody will find out about us, and we can't let that happen."

"You're right, but that doesn't mean that we can't have fun along the way," she said with a sly wink.

A few minutes later I find Jenny on top of me kissing me and rubbing her hands on my chest, mine spread out on her back. My phone buzzed on my desk really killing the mood.

"Sorry," I said looking at it, "It's Ted. He asked me if i wanted to get pizza. I'd rather stay with you but he can't know that."

"Don't worry about it," Jenny said with a sad face. "We can hang out tomorrow after practice."

"You sure? i can say we have FPS stuff to review," I said.

"No it's fine I understand. I need to review some plays anyway.``

"I'm sorry Jenny this is not how i want our first day as a couple to be," I said with a frown.

"Would you just shut up you dork! Don't worry about it we have tons of time for us to make for this just go out and stuff your face with pizza with your best friend. And save a slice for me would ya?" Jenny said with a smile.

I stood up and went to look for a sweatshirt to wear quickly.

"You are the best," I said giving her a quick kiss.

"You know it. Now get out of here before i can't control myself and i jump you," Jenny said in a husky voice.

"SHIT Jenny i didn't know that you were like that," I said after i picked my jaw up from the ground. I pulled my hoodie on over my head

"Sorry babe you just are too hot right now!" Jenny said molding herself into my back and wrapping her arms around me.

"Dammit Jenny you are making it too hard for me to go. It is taking some serious self-control for me to not just forget Ted and be with you all night long."

"Well then leave and just come to my place once you are done," she said with a wink.

I leaned down and kissed her and said, "See you later babe."

Jenny got up and followed me to the door. I quickly poked my head out checking the hallway for anybody who would care. She gave me a quick hug and turned to her room waving as she turned the corner.

"Damn she surely is something," I said as I turned around to find Ted.

I checked my phone after Ted and I demolished 2 pizzas, hoping that Jenny was still okay with me coming over.

"Hey u still good 4 me 2 come over?"

"U betcha, can't wait 2 c u," she replied.

"OMW"

It took me about 5 minutes to get to Jenny's room. I knocked softly and waited as i heard her shuffle around in her room. I smiled when i heard her say, "SHIT" and a loud bang. Good, I thought to myself, at least im not the only one who's insanely nervous. Jenny opened her door and my jaw dropped to the floor for a second time that day. Jenny was standing there in a tight white t-shirt and short shorts.

"Wow Jenny, I, uh um, hey," i stuttered out.

"Brian just shut up for once and come in," she said with a smile.

"Well Jenny im just a little surprised, I mean if you answered the door like that i'd be having to fight to get in," I said still a little surprised, " I mean don't get me wrong you look gorgeous like always." Now it was Jenny's turn to blush.

"Come on in you noob," Jenny said pulling me into her room.

Jenny's room looked the same as it did the night before, only a little bit more cleaned up. I sat down on the couch and Jenny walked over to the window and just stared out for a few seconds.

"Jenny, Are you okay?" I said as I stood up and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head. I saw her smile in the reflection in the window.

"Yeah, just a little tired from today," she replied sadly.

"Do you want me to leave so you can get some sleep?" I asked preparing myself mentally in case she said yes.

"No silly, I want you to stay here, at least for a little bit," she said turning around and hugging me.

"Good because I wasnt ready for you to say yes," I said kissing her.

She slowly rubbed my back as we kissed. I pulled away for air about a minute later. I slowly pulled her down onto her couch on top of me. There we kissed for another five minutes. She sat up and smiled at me.

She kissed me on the forehead and then said, "headshot."

We laughed for a few minutes and then she yawned.

"Is it past your bedtime?" i asked her with a smile.

"Shut-up," she said giggling.

"Why don't you go to bed, and ill bring you over some coffee in the morning?" I suggested pulling her close.

"Why don't you just stay over again tonight we are off tomorrow anyway? I mean if you want to…" Jenny replied nervously.

"Of course honey but ill need to go get some stuff from my room." I said a little shocked.

Jenny kissed me and said, "Don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I told her with a smile.

A few minutes later I walked into my room. I saw Ted fast asleep in a food coma on the couch. Good I thought to myself, won't have to make an excuse. I quickly wrote a note telling Ted that i was meeting Jenny for an early FPS practice and that I'd text him for lunch. Then i got a quick change of clothes, my phone charger, and my toothbrush.

I sprinted as casually as I could over to Jenny's room. I knocked on her door before i opened it. I was amused to see that she was asleep on her bed. I quickly closed her door and started changing into my pajamas. I was just pulling my shirt over my head when i felt her arms go around me.

"I thought you were asleep you little goober!" I said a little bit scared.

"I was just pretending, because i can. Now, do me a favor and forget that shirt and lay down with me," Jenny said giggling.

She let me go and laid down on her bed.

"Com'ere," Jenny said while holding her blanket up and patting the spot next to her.

That was all the encouragement that my frozen brian needed to get moving. I followed her steps and laid down next to her. I got comfortable and turned to face her. She put her arms around me and pulled me close.

"Jenny, promise me something please," I said.

"Brian, we just started dating and you are already asking for promises?" Jenny said laughing.

I was not amused.

"Jenny im being serious okay?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Please don't try anything too over the top yet okay? We've just started dating and I don't want us to do something that you are going to regret," I explained.

"Brian of course, that is so mature of you Law never said that," Jenny said obviously pleased with what I said.

"Just promise me that you'll at least wait a few weeks."

"Okay, but can I do this?" She pulled me in and kissed me hard.

I kissed her back and for a few moments thats all we did.

"Of course, now go to sleep you silly," I said kissing her quickly again.

Jenny closed her eyes with a content smile on her face and snuggled closer into me. She was sound asleep within a few minutes. I was out right after.


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! A random alarm woke us both up.

"Sorry," Jenny grumbled turning it off.

I sat up and stretched. Then I scooted back against her headboard and started looking around at Jenny's room and saw exactly what I expected; Field of Fire posters, a few VGHS posters, a Paris Panthers poster, two gaming setups, and a couch. Jenny then laid down across my lap.

"Hey," I said rubbing her hair.

"What do you want to do today?" She said smiling.

"Whatever you wanna do, I have no plans until tomorrow's practice," I responded.

"Do you want to do a little bit of gaming for fun?" Jenny asked.

"Let's play Field of Fire pubs and just stomp people out. I assume you have more than one profile so we don't get into trouble."

"Of course I do. What do you think I am a VGHS noob?" Jenny asked looking pissed.

"Uh, um, ah, no, that's not what I meant at all," I stuttered.

Jenny started dying laughing. "You are so adorable when you are nervous."

She leaned up, pulled me down, and kissed me. I broke the kiss, lifted her off of me, laid her back down on the bed, and laid over top of her, holding most of my weight on my hands. I could see her excitement in her eyes. I kissed her passionately and she returned it. Slowly I broke the kiss and stood up.

"So, as much as I'd love to do this all day, I'm pretty sure that your mom will break down your door if you don't appear by noon," I said stretching

"Good point. Well how about this, I'll meet you in the closet after lunch," Jenny said smirking.

"I'll see you later then," I said leaning down and giving her a quick kiss.

And so went our relationship for the next month. We made it public in front of Coach Matrix, Ted, Ki, Law, and the rest of school and all was right in the VGHS world.

We had just lost to Napalm in an unusual fashion. Jenny missed a snipe. I didn't give a damn though, Jenny was leaving, going to Paris apparently. And she didn't tell me. I heard it from Ashley Whatshisface. I had ended our relationship, I guess. I was currently in my room punching inadament objects, that did nothing wrong, hoping it would make me feel better. Jenny had been calling and texting me for the past 2 hours. I wanted to talk to her yes, but self-preservation came first. I wasn't mad that she was leaving, well yes I was, I was mad that she didn't tell me. I heard a knock on the door. Jenny must have gotten the message that i'm not picking up my phone. I walked over preparing my self to fight with her. I opened my door and there stood Ted.

"Hey, Ted," I said shocked.

"Ki left school," He said looking upset.

For the next 3 hours we chilled out talking about our respective partners, Ted in a sad and depressed mood, and me in a pissed off mood. By the end of the 3 hours, we decided to go to Ki's house and bring her back. Ted truly felt bad and wanted her back at school, I just wanted to get away from Jenny and bring her back.

10 hours later we pulled up to Ki's house. We probably set the record for most expensive cab ride, ever. Turns out that Jenny was heading that way too. Talk about an awkward/furious coincidence. Then the bomb dropped. Ted's dad, Freddie, died. All of the sudden, nothing between me and Jenny mattered. We were all focused on one thing; to help Ted. Weirdly enough we seemed to be the only ones grieving. Ted seemed normal, well as normal as Ted can be.

I decide to be nice and try to at least attempt to have a conversation with Jenny. I make us both some hot chocolate and walk into the Swan family room. She's sitting there watching the highlights from our battle with Napalm. I can tell she is beat up over it. Hopefully she is willing to talk for a little bit. I sit down and hand her her hot chocolate.

"Jenny, look, what all this craziness with Freddie and Ted has shown me that our lives are way to short to not take-"

"Hey guys!" Key interrupted, obviously not realizing what was happening. "I cant find Ted"

Well. Shit. There went all attempt to make things right. Jenny looked at me and I could tell she wanted to talk things out but we both new the priority was to find Ted. We searched for the rest of that night, we finally found him in a run-down laundry mat. He was playing his dads game. He then broke down and said how much of a loser son he was. Ki just about lost it.

"Ted you aren't a loser, you are a great person okay? If anybody is a loser its your dad for not realizing what an awesome son he had. You are such a great guy, don't even think anything different," I said.

We all gave him a giant group hug. It was all pretty heartwarming. We went back to the Swan house, and went to our respective improvised beds. Jenny was sleeping on the couch and I was on the floor.

My mind was fighting WWIII. I wanted to her to go to Paris and live out her dreams, but at the same time I wanted us to be together. I didn't fight so hard to get with her just for her to have to leave a month later. Selfish, I know, but its how I felt and I am entitled to my opinion. I fell asleep still wrestling over what to do.

I am awoken the next morning by a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Brian, breakfast," Jenny says.

I blink my eyes open and she is standing over me with a smile on her face.

"What?" I ask.

"Well, I don't mean to sound like a mom, but we have to go to school today."

We both laugh for a few minutes and things almost feel normal. Jenny looks like she wants to say something but Ted, master of horrible-timing, walks in at that moment.

We left for VGHS later that day. I spent most of the time listening to some Cal Scruby and some TV on the Radio, and looking out the window. We got back some 10 hours later and I just had this feeling that something was going to happen.


End file.
